Blissful Ignorance
by Suzume Jun
Summary: The Potter spawn was an arrogant, rule breaking, attention seeking, bully just like his father. The one Snape would likely die protecting. The one with Lilly's eyes. What happens when Severus's illusion of Harry broke during an occlemancy lesson?What if everything Snape saw in OotP was just scraping the surface of the boy's treatment by the Dursley's?What if one lesson went to far?


**Blissful Ignorance**

**Summary:** **He was Potter spawn. An arrogant, rule breaking, attention seeking, bully just like his father. The one Snape would more then likely die protecting. The one with Lilly's emerald green eyes. So what happens when Severus Snape's illusion of Harry Potter is broken during a fifth year occlemancy lesson? What will happen if everything Snape saw and made fun of in the actual book was just scraping the surface of the boy's treatment by the Dursley's? What if one lesson went too far? Deals with child abuse and the darker implications throughout the series.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter.**

**Chapter one: Breaking the Door**

"You aren't even trying Potter!"

Snape sneers as I collapse to the floor holding my head in pain. In the last hour he has seen me studying in the library with Hermione, suffering through divination with Ron, blowing up a cauldron in potions, talking in the hallway to Luna, and getting yet another detention with Umbridge. It has taken all I had to hide what I cannot under _ANY_ circumstances let him see and as a result Snape has been able to roam freely through most of my school day memories. Coming across some of the lesser memories of the Dursleys every now and then. Exhausted I pray Snape doesn't continue because it's a miracle I've evaded him so far...

... And my migraine is to the point that even thinking by itself is painful.

My heart plummets at the git's next words.

"Shall we try one last time tonight?" He sneers before hissing the spell once more. Causing the pain in my mind to skyrocket, and the door to my cupboard slams open for him. The book had said to envision a place where you are safe...

... It was the only place I could remotely think of.

But even there wasn't impenetrable and Snape's constant attacks had worn the wood faster then I could repair it. Memories flash by to fast for me to have stopped them even if I wasn't held back by crippling pain.

Watching Uncle Vernon burn my Hogwarts acceptance letters.

Standing in the girl's bathroom helping Hermione brew polyjuice potion.

The glass vanishing at the zoo on Dudley's birthday.

Cedric being hit by an Avada in the graveyard.

Aunt Petunia shoving me into my cupboard right before Uncle Vernon pulls into the driveway.

Hermione bringing up the DA for the first time.

Aunt Marge insulting my mother when I was 13.

Missing the train with Ron before our second year.

A babysitting session with when I was nine.

Finding the Mirror of Erised.

The end of a round of 'Harry Hunting' that I had lost.

Entering the Chamber of Secrets.

Being hit with a frying pan by Aunt Petunia.

Teaching the DA how to cast a Patronous.

Uncle Vernon holding my hand in the lit stove burner when I was 5.

Meeting Ron for the first time.

Doing Dudley's fourth grade math homework.

Saving Buckbeack from execution.

Turning my teacher's wig blue.

Handing Charlie Norbert on top of the North Tower.

Going to sleep in my cupboard covered in bruises only to wake up without them.

Talking to Voldemort when I was 11.

Food being pushed through the cat flap on the door of Dudley's second bedroom.

Hermione treating my hand after a detention with Umbridge...

Snape pulls back out of my mind breathing slightly heavier than usual. I don't recognize the expression on his face but between the pain and the fact I run out of there as fast as I can that doesn't really say much. Halfway to Gryffindor tower I take a sharp right turn and hide myself in one of the old abandoned broom closets that Filch is always complaining about moving around on their own. If he actually paid attention to them he would have definitely figured out their pattern by now. I figured it out by the end of my second year when I needed to know various hide outs from those who believed me to be the Heir of Slytherin and weren't above pulling their wand on a 12-year-old.

Curling up on the floor between a bunch of regular brooms leaned against the back wall and a few rusty buckets that were once used in student detentions; my vision is blurred by pain, my mind is in shambles, and my body just wants to go to sleep and never wake up again...

**Hello everyone! As you can see I have now started one fic of what apparently every Harry Potter fanfic writer has done. Short of the Snape is Harry's father one, which is currently being drafted in notes, and a read the books fic which will probably not happen. A Potter for Each is my twin, WBWL, Slytherin!Harry, Dark!Harry fic. World of Ruins is my Snarry, creature, bashing, MPreg, after the final battle fic. Wrong Again is the impossible pairings of James/Severus with a side of Snarry and Voldemort/Severus as well as a someone else in Harry's body and a creature fic. The Book of Amissis Liberis is my Harry/Ginny fic dealing with the Gen 2. The Emerald Pensive is my abuse fic. And Why? is my Sirius/Severus fic with cross dressing. Not to mention all of my drabble series! Shall we add a Marriage Law fic and be done with it? Who would you want paired up in that case? Or should I make it a Voldemort/Harry fic? **

**OK, I'm done ranting. Though if you actually want me to do a Marriage Law and/or a Voldemort/Harry I could, just not within Blissful Ignorance. Which I hope you enjoyed by the way. Looking at the number of unfinished Harry Potter fics I currently have going I have decided that I'm going to be working on them for a while. Maybe finish one or two of them before I jump back to another series. Anyway, Comments, questions, suggestions, and reviews welcome as always. Until next time...**

**...Bye!**


End file.
